


At Long Last

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arwen poem, briefly detailing her feelings after Aragorn's passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**At Long Last**

Softly, softly, she enters his room,  
She knows he is going to die,  
But she must be strong, and for his sake  
She is desperate not to cry.

Gently, gently, she whispers sweet words,  
Their truth she long has known,  
And caught in his gaze, at the ending of time,  
She knows that she cannot mourn.

Slowly, slowly, he raises his hand,  
And she kisses it once – then again,  
She does not want his life to end,  
This valiant king of Men.

Quietly, quietly, she sits by his side,  
As he falls into peaceful sleep,  
Her eyes are bright with unshed tears,  
For she has not the strength to weep.

Sadly, sadly, she says her goodbyes,  
As she leaves everything behind,  
But thoughts of her children – and of him -  
Forever prey on her mind.

_To Cerin Amroth she came at last,_  
In those far-off days of yore,  
She laid herself down, with a long, sad sigh,  
And came into tales no more. 


End file.
